The invention relates to a resonator arrangement and to a method for analyzing a sample using the resonator arrangement.
From DE 102004046657 A1, a method and a device for analyzing a sample in a closed container are known. The sample is analyzed using a semi-open dielectric resonator.
The disadvantage of this device and the method disclosed therein is that a qualitative differentiation of different, but chemically similar, fluids is not always possible.